


Between Your Lips

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Warming, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: Anders talks his boyfriend into trying something new.





	Between Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features trans-Fenris.

If he were honest, Fenris couldn't see the appeal. Before Anders had suggested it, voice breathless with desire, Fenris hadn't considered it. With Anders' enthusiasm, though, he found himself agreeing to it; a movie night with Anders on his knees, his face against Fenris' crotch until the other man pushed him away. Cock-warming, that had been Anders' term for it, his eyes alight with something that had Fenris nodding along, his cheeks flushed at the idea Anders wanted to do that, with him.

He expected it to start like a blow job, Anders getting him as hard as he could before taking him into his mouth. He hadn't expected the warm heat, the gentleness in suction as Anders stilled, his cock resting against Anders' tongue.

He had expected to feel small, inadequate, dwarfed by those lips he adored so much. He hadn't expected Anders' breath to be uneven, huffs and gasps barely audible from where he was eagerly pressed against Fenris' crotch.

He had expected it to be easy to ignore, just a mouth on his cock, not moving, licking, stimulating him. He hadn't expected the rush of arousal as he petted Anders' hair, hearing the man moan lightly, as if there was nothing about this- this submission- that held no appeal.

The movie wasn't half-done when Fenris growled, pulling Anders off of his cock and up to his lips where he could lick away every sticky reminder of his arousal. "I need you," he managed to gasp out, one hand grabbing Anders' to guide it to his aching cock, covered in saliva and slick. "Now, mage."

Anders chuckled, his breath soft against Fenris' cheek. "As you wish, love."

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shoutout to Lego (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Legorandia/pseuds/Legorandia) for being my beta and reading it over from a trans angle <3


End file.
